


Tentative

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Mark's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative

“You have to relax.”

 

Ben craned his neck to look at Mark behind him and saw that Mark was just as tense as he was.  “So do you.”  He rested his chin on his arms and tried to relax, but he was nervous and his erection was starting to hurt, trapped beneath him like this and how had Mark talked him into this anyway?

 

Ben decided not to think about that, though, partly because it was awkward but mostly because he knew now what all the glances that he and Mark had caught from each other and all the playful kind of wrestling that they thought they’d outgrown meant something that Ben was somewhat bewildered by.

 

Ben jumped when Mark slid two slick fingers into him.  “Sorry,” Mark mumbled, and Ben heard his breath shorten, either from nervousness or from something else.  “Does that feel okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Ben was starting to feel really nervous.  “I thought you said you knew what you were doing.”  It came out sounding harsher than he meant, and he winced.

 

“It’s different with girls,” Mark grumbled.  He stopped, then Ben felt his hands on his back and shoulders, which made him relax, as it was familiar and comforting.  Mark rubbed his hands all along Ben’s skin, then cupped his ass gently.  Ben heard him inhale sharply.  “I’m going to…you know.”

 

“Okay.”  Ben tried to remember to breathe as Mark entered him, then lay down on top of him.  It was weird at first, then it hurt, enough that Ben bit down on his lower lip but still couldn’t keep a cry from escaping.

 

“Shit, Ben, I’m sorry.”

 

“Try moving a little,” Ben gasped out.  Mark followed this direction from Ben and it felt better, weird still, but right somehow.  He listened to Mark breathe harder, then felt him ejaculate inside of him.  Mark rolled off him and pulled Ben gently over onto his back.  “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

 

Ben thought for a moment, then nodded.  “Yeah, I’m okay.”  He looked over at Mark, who touched his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which was a little weird, but Ben liked it, and wondered briefly if that was what he had wanted all along anyway.  Ben watched as Mark let his hand drift down, cupping Ben in his own hand, stroking gently at first, then jerking him harder until Ben had his own orgasm.  Mark grabbed a box of tissues from the stand next to the bed and helped Ben wipe himself off, then lay on his side next to him and rested his arm across his chest and stomach.  Ben lay still and listened to Mark’s steady breathing.


End file.
